


Apologies

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Arthur catches Nora using his private bathtub without permission, and it seems they both have some apologies to make.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 25: Bath
> 
> OKAY, so I am late. Well, I mean, it is still today. Also, yes, this was based ont he prompt for a previous day. I'm cheating like fuck to get through this month!! But I will make it to the end of this smut-fest, I swear I will. haha

 

Out of everything wrong with the wasteland, and there was a fucking lot of it, the filth got to Nora the most. It covered everything. A layer of radiation and dust that blanketed the whole damned world.

 

Quick half-assed washings consisted of a damp rag rubbed over the important parts: armpits, crotch, anywhere the sweat build-up had made the dust into mud. Nora’s mother had called that a whore’s back in the old days, but it was better than nothing.

 

At least, it was, until the first time Arthur had yelled at her in private, and she’d spotted the bath he had hidden away in his quarters.

 

Rank has its privileges, as Nate used to say.

 

Not that Arthur would have let her use it. He barely let her stay in the Brotherhood. Hell, between her smart mouth and her stupid ass, she was always one small mistake from him kicking her to the curb.

 

Always better to ask forgiveness than permission, she figured, and waited for her shot.

 

Him reviewing the airport security had provided it, and one lockpick later, she was filling the bathtub and singing along with her pipboy. She shaved some pieces from the bar of soap with her knife, shredding them for bubbles. She wouldn’t get a good lather like she’d prefer, but she wasn’t about to complain.

 

She dropped her clothing in the center of the room and took a rag for a once over. Given the layer of dirt on her, if she climbed straight into the hot water, she’d end up in a mud bath. Nope. She planned to marinate in that water until it was freezing or Ingram ran out of fuel and the ship crashed to the ground. Whichever came first. So, after a quick rinse, Nora slid into the water.

 

A heady moan escaped her lips at the sheer carnality of the hot water against her skin. Hell, if she wasn’t so damned lazy, she might have reached a hand between her legs. It wouldn’t take much to get herself off. She could do that, then laze about in the warmth of the afterglow.

 

But. . . hell, it seemed like an awful lot of work, and warm baths were not for work.

 

So instead, Nora let her head rest against the edge of the tub, her feet sticking out of the water on the other end, and closed her eyes.

 

Fucking perfect.

 

 

#  


 

Arthur was going to strangle Nora when he found her. She was supposed to be on duty at the airport, checking in with Gavil, but no one had seen her all day.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for the girl to run off. While the rest of the soldiers beneath his command had specific duties and responsibilities, Nora seemed able to get away with anything she wanted. It did not seem to matter how many times he yelled at her, how many punishments he handed out, nothing wiped that smirk from her lips or a joke from her breath.

 

She’d come strolling in over the next few days, he was sure, acting as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn’t gone AWOL. The moment before he put her on the first vertibird down and kicked her out of the Brotherhood, she’d bat those eyelashes and give him some reason to keep her.

 

She’d tell him about how she cleared out a super mutant stronghold, or give him some amazing piece of pre-war tech, or tell him about a secret to the Institute they’d never dreamed of discovering.

 

And that was why she stayed, at the end of the day. Her methods were questionable, at best, but her results?

 

Outstanding.

 

And then there was the way she looked in that vault suit, which shouldn’t matter but did.

 

He walked into his quarters, battlecoat already half off as he shut the door behind him. He wanted to drink and enjoy some silence. The throbbing in his head said he’d gone too many days with too few essentials. He hadn’t drunk enough water, hadn’t slept enough. He only ate enough because calories were required to maintain his physique, and his physique helped to secure the trust of the Brotherhood.

 

He needed to look like a Maxson, damn it.

 

Music? Arthur twisted as he hooked his coat on the rack beside the door.

 

Nora’s pipboy sat on his table, the radio going.

 

She never removed the pipboy, though. So, where was she?

 

He got his answer when he leaned around the small divider to peer into the bathroom. She laid in the bathtub, in his bathtub, wrinkled toes sticking out of the water, a thin layer of bubbles across the top. Her lips moved along with the singer’s words, though no sound came out.

 

What the hell?

 

He was tempted to haul her out of the bath and throw her from his quarters soaking wet and naked. She could deal with the jeers and humility as punishment.

 

But, knowing her, she’d make the best of it. She’d smirk, make some joke, then stroll her naked ass to her own bunk like nothing was amiss.

 

Instead, Arthur took a moment to turn around and pour himself that drink. She was deep inside her own head, and he doubted she’d notice anything short of him trying to drown her.

 

Once he had his whiskey, he carried a chair into the bathroom space and set it beside the tub. He sat in it, draping one ankle across the opposite knee and leaned back as he watched her.

 

She was. . . pretty.

 

He hated to admit it. She wasn’t the sort of person he was supposed to find attractive. He’d been raised around strong women his entire life, the sort who rose through the ranks of the Brotherhood, who followed orders and did as they were told. He could still remember Sarah Lyons, his first love, and how she’d taught him to kill a man by stabbing him in the kidneys. She had been brave and honest and good.

 

_That_ was the sort of woman Arthur was supposed to want.

 

Nora was none of those things. She was tough, yes. That couldn’t be denied. Smart, too, if her record said anything. However, where Sarah had been respectful and upfront, Nora was sneaky and wild. Nora did nothing other than what she wanted, rebelling against any order, no matter how petty or how pointless.

 

Once, when Arthur had demanded she wear her proper Brotherhood jumpsuit like all the other soldiers, she’d refused. He’d had her vault suit taken after her shower, expecting her to give in, to see the sense, or at the very least to see her lack of options.

 

Instead, she’d wrapped a towel around herself and attended the morning meeting in just that. Those damned legs of hers had had him stumbling over his words as he tried to ignore her and address the soldiers.

 

Still, whether he was supposed to want her or not, he damned well did.

 

And her being naked in his quarters was a really bad set of circumstances when it came to resisting that attraction.

 

He took one more drink before setting it on the ground, still not sure what he planned on saying, but he supposed the time to think about it was over. “Hello, Nora.”

 

#

 

“Hello, Nora.”

 

The voice had Nora groaning. “You’re supposed to be checking defenses. Did you half-ass the job?”

 

“Funny for you to question my work when you were supposed to check in with Gavil this morning. Instead, I find you up here, in my quarters, without my permission.”

 

She cracked open one eye to find him sitting in a chair by the tub, jacket removed, face suspicious. “Would you have given me permission?”

 

“Obviously not.”

 

“Well then, that explains why I didn’t ask, doesn’t it? Now, go away, I’m not done yet.”

 

Arthur reached out and dipped a finger into the water. “It’s cold.”

 

“It’s lukewarm, which isn’t as good as when it started but still good enough I’m not moving.”

 

“Your toes are wrinkled. How long have you been in there?”

 

She shrugged. “Not long enough, that’s for sure. And they aren’t that wrinkled.” She lifted her foot so her leg came out of the water, tiny streams of soap traveling down her calf, her shin.

 

The sharp intake of breath from Arthur had her smiling wider. She hadn’t missed the way he looked at her, the way he’d stared when she’d walked into that meeting in her towel.

 

Sure, he yelled at her, and his stick up the ass demeanor had her rolling her eyes more than getting excited, but hell, he was pretty. As long as he kept his mouth shut, she could make use of him. All those muscles couldn’t be only for looks.

 

“You know, getting naked in a man’s quarters is unwise, Nora.”

 

“When do I ever do wise things, Arthur?” Nora grinned and sat up a bit, just enough so the top of her breasts came above the water line. While the water had dropped in temperature, it was still warmer than the air outside of it, which meant goosebumps rose on her damp skin.

 

And Arthur’s gaze locked on the newly exposed skin, drawn to it. “I mean, who knows what could happen. You all alone, at some man’s mercy.”

 

She snorted. “Some man? You’re hardly a boy, Arthur.” She stuck her foot out of the water and pressed against his shoulder with her wet toes.

 

He grasped her ankle and pulled, the action causing Nora to slip down into the tub, head going under for a moment.

 

She sputtered when she came back up, pushing the bubbles from her eyes. “Really? This is why you don’t get laid, Arthur. Someone flirts with you, and you drown them.”

 

“Is that what this is? Flirting?”

 

“It was supposed to be a nice relaxing bath, but then you showed up.”

 

“Showed up in my own quarters?”

 

“Yep. That’s rather rude, you know.”

 

“I’ll have to address my manners in the future.”

 

“No worries. I’ll give you an etiquette book for your next birthday. You’ll be what, eleven?”

 

He flicked the water on his fingers back into the bath, and a few of the droplets struck her in the face. “I’ll be twenty-one.”

 

“Could head to Vegas, do it up right.”

 

“I suspect I’ll have more pressing concerns.”

 

She shrugged before leaning up slightly so her nipples lifted above the water, the chill tightening them to peaks. “You know, you haven’t really apologized for interrupting my bath.”

 

His gaze clung to her breasts. “Was I supposed to?”

 

“Yep. Why don’t you give me a kiss to say sorry?”

 

He groaned, but came forward, bracing his arms on either side of the tub. “You are trouble, Nora.”

 

“I’m glad you took off your jacket.”

 

“Do you dislike it?”

 

She quirked her lips into a smirk before grasping his shoulders. “Nope. But Teagan would kill me if I ruined it.” She yanked down, pulling him into the bath with her.

 

Water sloshed over the sides and he kneed her in the ribs. Bubbles stuck to his beard when he’d managed to right himself enough that he laid in the water above her.

 

The bubbles did little to erase the annoyance. “Was that necessary?”

 

“You got me all wet. Figured I should repay the favor.”

 

He released a soft chuckle before he leaned in and captured her lips in a hard kiss, one hand on the edge of the tub, the other already trailing down her body, below the water, until it reached her cunt. His fingers slid against her, the warmth letting her know that, yeah, the water had gone cold.

 

Not that it mattered. His body chased away the chill as she wrapped a leg around him, catching on the buckles of his drenched jumpsuit.

 

He didn’t break the kiss, didn’t speak, but it didn’t surprise her. She’d been the one with a way with words. He spoke when he needed to, to give orders or speeches, but that was it.

 

Fine with her. His mouth seemed plenty skilled with other things, given the way he licked into her mouth, the rough material of his clothing scraping against her sensitive nipples.

 

He rolled her clit between his fingers, pulling softly, before rubbing it directly. Her hips moved until he shifted more of his body onto hers, pinning her, fingers never leaving her clit.

 

His lips pulled from hers. “Tell me you want this, Nora. You spend so much time hissing at me, I want to hear you say you want me.” He bit down on her neck hard enough she gasped.

 

“Fuck, Arthur, are you trying to brand me?”

 

He slipped a finger into her cunt, barely pressing in before withdrawing it and going back to her clit. “Tell me.” A pinch to her clit emphasized his command.

 

“Yes!” The word was torn from her throat, a surprise to even herself. Damn, either he was really good or she needed this more than she’d realized. She should have taken care of herself in the tub, it seemed. Maybe she’d be able to play detached boredom better, then. She pulled in a shaky breath. “I mean, yeah, sure, whatever.”

 

He pulled back enough to cock up an eyebrow and smirk. “Whatever?” He pulled his hand away. “If you don’t really care. . .”

 

Nora grasped the front of his jumpsuit and yanked him back. “I mean, yes okay? Yes, Arthur, keep doing that.”

 

He laughed again before fastening his lips to a spot just below and behind her ear and sucking.

 

Great, she’d have to explain a hickey come tomorrow.

 

When his fingers found her clit again, she really didn’t fucking care. He could write ‘Maxson was here’ on her forehead and it would be just fine with her right then.

 

She let her eyes slide closed and her head fall backward, against the edge of the tub, while Arthur toyed with her. He was efficient, which was just like him. No teasing, no slow shit; this was a mission like any other to him. It meant within another minute her hips strained against his hold, desperate, a string of moans on her lips.

 

She came hard, fingers digging into the edges of the tub until her knuckles ached, his lips on her collarbone. She didn’t call out his name, thank fuck, but the arrogant smile on his lips said she hadn’t needed to for him to know how good he’d been.

 

He offered one more kiss, sweeter than the first, before hauling himself from the tub. “Get out and dry off.”

 

She sat up, arm covering her breasts, which was stupid since he’d already seen them. “You’re kicking me out?”

 

He laughed as he worked the buckles and snaps that held his jumpsuit on. “No. I had to apologize for ruining your bath. You snuck into my quarters and used my bath without permission. I trust you can find a way to make amends for that?”

 

She narrowed her eyes, trying to hide the smile at his game. “I’m not sure. I mean, I’m not feeling awfully sorry right now, and I’m sure you don’t want a fake apology.”

 

He stripped the jumpsuit off before grabbing a towel to dry his face and hair, leaving him nude and exposed to her. Another grin when he saw her leering. “I’m fairly sure I can make you mean your apology.”

 

Nora stood, then stepped out of the bath. “Oh yeah?”

 

Arthur wrapped a towel around her before pulling her against him, his cock grinding against her stomach, his teeth scraping over her pulse. “Well, I have all evening to show you the error of your ways. By the end? You’ll be too tired to do anything but apologize.”

 

Nora’s breath caught when he pulled her toward the bed because she knew, he was probably right.

 

 


End file.
